They Might Be Ponies
by Maggieluvv
Summary: Oh no! Twilight messed up a spell and sent the Mane six plus Spike to the 3rd dimension, the human dimension... What happens when the meet the countries? Will they help them get back home to Ponyville? Just read it... It will be worth it... :)
1. Chapter 1

1- Spell Gone Wrong…

"So like, why are we here again?" an annoyed Rainbow Dash asked.

Twilight sighed. "For the zillionth time, I need your help with a spell." She went back to flipping the pages of her book.

"Why do you need all of us Twilight?" Rarity asked, checking her hooves. Again,

Twilight sighed, "Didn't I already tell explain this to you all?" The spell can only be preformed in groups of six. That's why I asked you, Rainbow, AJ, Pinkie, Fluttershy and Spike to help me. Make sense? Now if only I could find that spell…"

They all nodded. Twilight smiled as she found the spell. "Ready?"

Before they could answer however, Twilight began to chant the words and her horn glowed pink. There was a flash of light and when it faded, instead of 5 ponies and one baby dragon, 6 monkey-like creatures stood in front of Twilight. She gasped.

Twilight knew they would turn into some type of animal, but from the way the spell was written, she assumed they would become bunnies or something! But you know what they say when you assume…

Pinkie Pie started to laugh. "We look so SILLY!" she fell on the floor laughing. Pinkie sill had pinkish skin- but it wasn't like before- and her hair stayed the same. She was wearing blue and yellow shorts with a pink t-shirt that had her Cutie Mark on it.

"What in tar-nation is this!?" Applejack yelled, looking at her own self. Her skin was tanner than the rest and her hair was still like her mane. She wore an orange plaid flannel shirt, with blue skinny jeans, and brown cowgirl boots. Her belt buckle proudly showed off what looked like her Cutie Mark. Applejack's hat sat comfortably on her head.

Rarity ran to the nearest mirror that was on a wall next to a book case. "Oh! My beautiful horn!" she pat her forehead gently, "At least my gorgeous mane stayed the same." Rarity was wearing a slim white dress that complemented her pale skin. It had no sleeves and the collar resembled a turtle neck. She wore a broach that portrayed her Cutie Mark.

"This is… AWESOME!" RD shouted. Her radical hair was still rainbow and she wore a black tank top with her Cutie Mark center staged. She wore blue shorts and black sneakers that looked funny next to Rarity's white heels.

Fluttershy didn't know what to say. Her skin was pale like Rarity's and her flow-y yellow dress was flawless with the white denim jacket was super cute! On the back of the jacket was her Cutie Mark sewn into it. "Wow," she muttered softly. Fluttershy tucked her pink hair behind her ear.

"Awwww! Look at widdle Spikey- wikey! He is so adorable!" Rarity squealed while pinching poor Spikes cheeks. He had green spiky hair and was wearing a purple shirt with matching shorts. Also, his ears were a little pointy. "Thanks," he blushed.

While all this was happenin, Twilight was busy trying to figure out what they had turned into. Finally, after translating the spell, she figured it out. "You're humans!"

"Hu- what?" A confused Pinkie asked.

"I'm not so sure, help me search for a book on them!" Twilight said. It took longer then usual because Rarity didn't have her magic. Also, when Rainbow Dash realized she no longer had wingsshe went to cry in the corner and Fluttershy comforted her.

"I FOUND IT!" Pinkie Pie screamed in Twilight's ear. "How'd ya find it?" Apple Jack asked. "I looked under 'H' silly!" Spike, who only reached to the girls elbows, got a chair to stand on and stood next to Twilight. She opened the old book and with great caution, began to read.

"Humans could be found in the 3rd dimension, 6 away from our own. They live in countries, blah, blah, blah, monkey origin, that explains a lot, blah, blah, blah, discovered by Star swirl the Bearded, blah, blah, blah, here we are!" She cleared her throat. "Ponies who take form of a human still have the same abilities. Pegasi that change can still fly," at that moment both Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy jumped and stayed in the air. "Good thing you're wearing leggings!" Rainbow joked. Fluttershy turned bright red and landed back on the ground. "Unicorns still have magical abilities, too." Then, Rarity wiggled her fingers and they began to glow blue as she lifted Applejack's hat off her head.

"Well isn't that something! I reckon these humans sound kinda cool." Applejack declared, snatching her hat out of the air. "I wanna go to the human world!" Pinkie Pie jumped up and down. "I am hungry. Anyone want some gems?" Spike spoke up, "Wait, can I even _eat _gems now?" he asked clutching his chair.

Twilight kept reading. "Yup, it says stuff about dragons too and gems are perfectly safe." Spike fist pumped for joy and hopped down from his chair to get some gems.

"So, when are we gunna change back?" Rainbow Dash asked, still in the air.

Twilight told them about the counter spell. "Well, this was fun and all but I have things to do today." Rarity put her hands on her hips and Applejack nodded in agreement. **(A/N: Wait, what?)**

"Alright, I'll just change you all back at once then." Twilight opened up the other book to the counter spell. "Spike!" he walked in holding 3 small gems. "I'm gunna change them back now." He nodded and stood with the others.

"Ready?"

Again, she started the spell before they could answer. After another flash of light, they looked around. "This doesn't look like the library." Fluttershy said. Indeed it didn't. They were in a beautiful rose garden outside an official looking building.

Twilight looked at her still human friends then herself, and screamed.

She was a human too.

**A/N: Dun, dun, duuuuunnnn! ****So, this is the first fanfic I'm putting on the Interwebs. Please R&R and I will do my best to update every week or so… **

**Chapter 2: Pianos Fall From the Sky?**

**Hasta la pasta, Hetalian Bronies! **


	2. Chapter 2

2- Pianos Fall From the Sky?

"How could this be!?" Twilight yelled.

"Where are we?" Pinkie Pie asked excitedly. They were standing in a beautiful rose garden with shady trees and small animals. To their right was a huge official looking building. However, Twilight was to busy freaking out to notice.

"How did I turn human too? And _why _are we _here_?" She nervously and absentmindedly smoothed out her pink, purple and white plaid skirt. She was also wearing a short sleeved button down shirt with a purple sweater vest that had her Cutie Mark knitted in it.

"It's not _that _bad," Rarity said, squeezing Twilight's shoulders, "At least were not all wearing those hideous black flats and white knee socks." She said happily, pointing to Twilight's hideous black flats and white knee socks.

Suddenly, Pinkie Pie jumped up and yelled, "LOOK OUT!" She leaped toward Spike who was not paying attention and did not notice the piano that seemed to have fallen out of the sky… or rather, the building.

It landed in the exact spot that Spike had been standing. They all looked up at a large broken window and heard a man with an accent yell,"Why did you have to throw my piano for?!" and another man yell, "Why do you have to play it all the time?!" and lots of other people started shouting as well.

"What'd ya think is going on up there?" Applejack asked no one in particular. "I'll go see, come on Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash flew over to the window with Fluttershy following closely behind. They leaned against the wall on either side and peered in. Suddenly, a couple of chairs flew out the window as well and sent Fluttershy zooming back to the group and behind Applejack's back.

"What's going on up there, sugar cube?" AJ asked. "Were there monsters or aliens?" Spike asked with a huge grin on his face. Rainbow Dash joined her friends.

"I think we're in the 3rd dimension! I saw a bunch of people like us!" She yelled. Spike seemed disappointed.

"That seems wonderful! Maybe they could help us!" Rarity looked at Twilight, as did the others. "Alright, let's go!"

Just as she was about to transport them all into the room, a man with white hair and red eyes walked by. When he saw the girls, he stopped.

"Hey, who are you and why are you here?!" he yelled.

"I'd like to ask you the same question!" Rainbow Dash yelled back, sizing hi, up. "Rainbow!" Twilight gritted her teeth.

"Ha! I see you want to pick a fight with the awesomeness that is me, Prussia, but I don't have time to fight little girls." Prussia turned away, but Twilight stopped him.

"Sir, do you know someone who can help us? We aren't from around here. Actually, we're from a different dimension." Prussia turned back slowly. He thought for a moment then said, "Actually, I do know someone. But when you get back home, you can thank me, the awesome Prussia."

"Oh, thank you so much Mr. Prussia!" Rarity ran over with Spike in her arms. He was eating his last gem. "Your bird is so cute!" Fluttershy pet the yellow bird. "His name is Gilbird and yes, he is cute." Prussia replied. The others walked over and Prussia led them to a door which led them to a staircase which brought them to another staircase. Eventually, they came to a large hallway. At the other end were huge doors that had a lot of noise coming from the other side. Prussia led the group to it and swung the doors open.

"I am here now, you can all stop fighting and pay attention to me! He yelled. "This guy is really full of himself, isn't he?" Rainbow Dash whispered to Applejack. The fighting stopped, but not because of Prussia, because of the girls (and Spike).

A young man with messy blond hair and large eyebrows stepped forward. He went up to Prussia and whispered, "Who are they?"

"Oh! I found them outside and they said they were from like, a different dimension and I thought you could help them get back home."

The blond man looked at the group. "What dimension are you from?" he asked Twilight.

"The pony dimension, Sir," she told him, "I did a spell that turned us into humans then accidentally sent us here."

Another person gasped. They had longish blond hair that went to under their chin and looked like a girl. "You are all like, _ponies_?" he asked. They all nodded. "Well, I'm actually a dragon but…" Spike said. The she-man person gasped again. "Like, OMG Lithuania! Can you believe this? All my dreams are like, totally coming true!" he squealed and the boy sitting next to him said, "Calm down Poland, it is okay."

The one with the big eyebrows ignored the others. "I am England. We," he gestured to the other people in the room, "are all personifications of countries."

"I am Twilight Sparkle. This is Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Spike."

He seemed surprised that she was not surprised to hear that they were all countries. "Well, Miss Sparkle-", he didn't get to finish because at that moment, a boy with sandy blond hair and glasses came over. "Whoa, Rainbow Dash? That is an awesome name! I'm America." He stuck out a hand to Rainbow and she hesitantly shook it.

"America is a cool name too."

England turned to America and slapped him. "Bloody wanker, I was in the middle of talking!" They began to fight and punch each other shouting random things.

"Boys, they are so immature, non?" A man with wavy blond hair and stubble was suddenly next to Rarity. She blushed, "Oh, yes most certainly. I'm Rarity."

"I could sense your beauty from a mile away, mademoiselle." He said smoothly. Rarity looked like she was about to faint. "I am France."

Finally, England stood up and adjusted his tie. America stood next to him, fuming. "As I was saying, we are in the middle of a meeting so why don't you take a seat at the table. You are welcome to stay as well Prussia." They took a seat at the long table.

"Okay then, where were we?" A tall man with slicked back blond hair stood. "We were discussing global warming, Germany." A girl with long brown hair told him. "Right, thank you Hungary," America raised his hand. "Yes America?"

He stood up, "Alright, so, I was thinking that…" but they couldn't understand him because at that moment, America decided to start eating a burger. "And that is how we will stop global warming and how I'm going to have to bail all you out again! Any questions?" They all gave him blank stares.

"You bloody git, how are we supposed to understand you when you've got a burger in your mouth?" England yelled. "Well it's not my fault you don't speak burger! America yelled back. They started to fight… AGAIN!

Soon others joined in and it didn't stop until Germany slammed his fist on the table, "Enough! I think we have all had, enough of each other for one day. Dismissed." The countries started to leave until there were nine left.

"Why are you all still here?" England asked.

"We would like to meet the little girls and boy, Da?" a creepy guy said happily. They all shuddered.

England turned to the group. "Why don't we all get acquainted then? This is France, America, Germany, Italy, Japan, Russia, and China."

"Don't forget about me!" A quite voice said. "I already introduced you America." England said. "No, I'm Canada." "Oh, right, sorry Canada…"

"What are your names? I did not catch them before." China asked. "I am Rarity, I was a Unicorn."

"Rainbow Dash, the fastest Pegasus in all of Equestria!"

"I'm Applejack, mighty fine to meet ya'll!"

"I'm Fluttershy. I was also a Pegasus."

"I'm Twilight Sparkle, but you can just call me Twilight. I was a Unicorn as well. Oh, and this is Spike."

"My name is Pinkie Pie! Boy this sure does look like a good room to party in!"

"Ve~ Pinkie Pie is a really cool name!" Italy said, taking a bite of pizza. "Italy is a cool name too!" they laughed together.

"Well, you will have to stay at my place if we want to make a spell to get you back home." England told the group. "England, since we are already in my country, don't you think they should stay with me?" France asked.

"Considering what you might do to them, NO!"

"I'll take my chances." Rarity said, absentmindedly.

"Yeah, how come they get to stay at your place? Not fair Iggy!" the American whined. England sighed, "Why don't you all just stay at my place then…" They all cheered except for Japan and Germany.

"Thank you but, that is alright England-san." Japan said backing out of the room. "Ja, it is fine." Germany agreed, following him. "Ve~ but you guys, please stay with me!" Italy begged. Reluctant, they agreed and the group set off to Mr. England's house.

**A/N: So, can you guess the pairings? Oh and if you know who the piano belonged to (even though it's obvious) and who threw it, please R&R and I'll tell you next time! But it should be super easy…. **

**Chapter 3: Fluttershy and… Who?**

**Hasta la pasta, Hetalian Bronies!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Before I begin this chapter, I would just like to thank my first three followers! I'm sure you know who you are… So anyway, I'm just going to start this now… **

**BEGIN!**

3- Fluttershy and… Who?

Once they all got to England's house, he showed them to the guest rooms.

"Now, I don't have that much room, so some of you will just have to share rooms. I suggest ponies with ponies and humans with humans. I'm looking at you France."

"What, moi? Where did you get an idea like that from?" France said, all innocent like.

England shook his head, "What ever, Twilight, if you don't mind, I would like to show you where I practice my magic." He started walking to the basement and Twilight followed, Spike holding her hand.

"Hey Fluttershy, wanna share a room with me?" Rainbow asked her. "Sure Rainbow Dash." They settled in then went back down stairs. In the living room, they noticed that Pinkie, Italy, and Germany had disappeared some where. Japan and China were conversing with Applejack about… who knows what. France and Rarity were sitting by the window being all, 'lovey-dovey and gross'. Or at least that is what Rainbow Dash said. The creepy Russian was sitting on the couch smiling and knitting.

"Hey Rainbow Dash!" America had suddenly appeared from nowhere. At some point, he had changed from his suit to a sweatshirt and jeans. Behind him was another blond boy with glasses. He was holding a bear.

"'Sup America?" Rainbow asked, trying to seem cool and collected. Fluttershy knew though she was scared. After all, they were in another dimension that they knew nothing about. They all had to watch their back, who knows what these humans like to eat!

"Is it true you're really a fast flyer? You don't even have wings!"

"Well…" the two started to talk about wings and flying. Fluttershy looked behind America at the boy. He was staring at the ceiling. She said to him, "Hi, I'm Fluttershy."

"I'm Canada, pleased to meet you." He stuck out his hand and Fluttershy awkwardly shook it. They sat down on the couch and kind of just stared at floor or walls, anything but it each other. If you walked by, you would literally _feel _the awkwardness.

Canada finally got the courage to break the ice. "So, what's it like in Ponyville?" Fluttershy lightened up, "Oh it's wonderful, everypony is so nice and colorful. I take care of animals. I even have my own little bunny, his name is Angel and every week I fluff out his tail and-"She stopped and the smile left her face.

"ANGEL! Oh, my sweet Angel, I left him all alone in that big house with no pony to feed him, or play with him, or fluff his tail. What if he starves? And the other pony's animals too! This is horrible just horrible!" Fluttershy buried her face in her hands and started to sniffle.

"It's okay, I'm sure someone will notice you're missing. They'll take care of them." Canada patted her back. "I suppose, I just really want to see my Angel." Fluttershy wiped her eyes.

"You know, you were the first on I noticed when you and your friends walked in." Canada told her.

"Really? But, I was in the back. I thought no pony would notice me."

"I tend to notice things no one else notices." Canada smiled and Fluttershy did to.

"Well, it's funny because, I noticed you first when I walked in." Canada seemed shocked.

"But, no one ever notices me…" He sat up a little straighter. "How could they not notice some pony as handsome as you? If, you don't mind me saying so, of course." They both smiled at each other.

"Are you two having as much fun as me?" Russia sat next to Fluttershy, his evil aura stronger now. She screamed and jumped into Canada's lap, hugging his neck and burying her head into it.

"Kol, kol, kol, is the little pony afraid?" Russia said, poking her shoulder. Canada, furious at Russia, slapped his hand away. "How dare you frighten Fluttershy? She is a defenseless girl and you are trying to defile her!" Russia's creepy smile left his face and his aura flattened.

"I'm going to go find some Vodka, Da?" he got up and left the room.

"Is he gone?" Fluttershy whispered. "Yes, he's gone."

Fluttershy got off Canada's lap and sat back on the couch. "Sorry about that. He just caught me off guard. Is Russia always like that?"

"Russia is scary and mean, do not get on his bad side and what ever you do, do not 'become one' with him." China had come over to them with Japan and Applejack. The other country nodded in agreement and they left. "I'm going to show ya'll how to properly make an Apple Pie…" They heard Applejack say.

Just then, Canada noticed America and Rainbow Dash had disappeared. "Where do you think America and Rainbow Dash went?" He asked Fluttershy. A rainbow zipped past the window at that moment and a few moments later, America went running by it too.

Fluttershy and Canada went to check out the scene. Rainbow was flying around outside, showing America her tricks and he was running around chasing her. "Sweet!" he yelled.

"Oh no, Rainbow Dash doesn't know what she can do in that body!" Fluttershy gasped. "I have to stop her before she does a Sonic Rainboom or she'll get hurt!"

America turned to Canada and Fluttershy, "Sonic Rainboom? She's about to do that after this trick. GO RAINBOW!"

"Holy sh-", Fluttershy jumped into the air and flew up to where Rainbow Dash was flying in circles. "Rainbow Dash, stop!" she yelled.

"What, I can't hear you, the wind is too loud!"

Fluttershy picked up speed and soon she was right next to the Pegasus. "You're going to get hurt, stop flying!"

Rainbow Dash waved the comment off, "I'll be fine!" She turned around, and started to pick up even more speed. "NO!" Fluttershy flew with all her might and caught up to Rainbow, once again.

"I won't let you get hurt!" Then she pushed the Pegasus and sent them both flying out of the air, unwillingly…

Meanwhile, on the ground…

"Aw man, I didn't know she could get hurt, I swear!" America said. He was nervous; he had begun to really like Rainbow Dash and would hate to see her hurt. Also, he didn't want England to yell at him.

"You didn't know. It's alright. Hey, look, Fluttershy caught up to her!" Canada pointed to the sky and, sure enough, she had. Then Rainbow Dash turned around and was barreling towards the ground.

"She's gunna CRASH!" America yelled jumping up and down. Then, Fluttershy pushed Rainbow and both of them were sent tumbling through the air. "I'll save you, because I'm the HERO!" America ran to the spot he assumed they would land and held out his arms. Canada, having no other option, did the same.

Guess what? It's amazing and completely unbelievable but they did it. Those two idiots caught the flying pony/humans. Even if they did end up on the ground anyway…

"Ouch," Canada was holding Fluttershy who had passed out trying to save her friend. Actually, they both passed out.

"Whoa, that was AWESOME!" America yelled, picking up Rainbow Dash bridal style. Canada did the same. (For Fluttershy of course, there were no more passed out girls lying around.)

When they brought them inside, everyone around was asking what happened. America retold the story, but made it seem as if he was the hero and saved everybody.

The two countries brought the girls up to their rooms and put them in bed.

"Night, night, don't let the bed bugs bite!" America said cheerfully. Canada took one last look at Fluttershy, then closed the door.

After That, In the Basement…

"What do you mean passed out?! Don't you think they need medical attention?" England was yelling at America. "Oh wait, you don't think!" "I do too think!" They started fighting. What's new?

"Are you sure they are all right?" Twilight asked Canada. "Yes, Applejack made sure no bones were broken. Me and America broke their fall."

Twilight sighed, "Well I'm glad they're okay. I swear, I thought I told Rainbow Dash about her limit of flying. I'm glad Fluttershy was there to stop her."

Spike was sitting on England's desk. "Poor Rainbow, she'll be devastated when we tell her to stop flying so much."

Twilight continued to look through a book she found on the shelf. She was taking notes.

"Just get out of here!" England pushed America out the door. "You can stay if you want Canada."

"I'm fine, thanks England." The two brothers left. "I am really sorry about Rainbow. She was so determined; I didn't want to stop her." America shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Don't beat yourself up about it. You heard Applejack, they will be fine in the morning. Just a little bruised." Canada patted his brothers back. America seemed to already care for this girl, even though he just met her. Canada cared about Fluttershy too, she understood him, and he understood her.

They were perfect. "Too bad they have to leave some day." America sighed.

Canada stopped walking, he had just remembered that. Canada wasn't sure if he wanted them to leave…

**A/N: AWWWW! Poor Canada, someone finally understands you and BAM! They can't stay forever… Well, I guess that's sort of my doing. Te-he? **

**Well, if you haven't guessed it by now, Austria was the one who was playing the piano and Switzerland threw it. Can you DUH? **

**Chapter 4: Kitchen Over Flowed**

**Hasta la Pasta Hetalian Bronies! **


	4. Chapter 4

4- Kitchen Over Flowed

_Some time before the Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy incident_

Applejack was excited. She had never met anyone with the work ethic of Mr. China. He seemed to complain a lot but things always got done. He told Applejack about how the countries always push him around and make him work.

"It has gotten much better, still I wish they would get of their lazy butts and work."

"Hai." Japan agreed. Applejack laughed.

"Back home, on Sweet Apple Acres, me, my big brother, and my little sister all work together to get chores on the farm done. My brother, Big Macintosh, usually does the harvesting with me, but one year, he was hurt so I had harvest all by myself. I refused help from anybody and didn't sleep or rest. But all my friends came together and helped me. I sure did learn a lesson!"

Japan was impressed. "You sound like hard worker." China told her. "You bet! Hey, do ya'll think England has any apples?"

"He probably does down in the kitchen." Japan suggested the made their way out of the room but China stopped to say something to Fluttershy and Canada. "I'm going to show ya'll how to properly make and Apple Pie!" Applejack said.

When they got to the kitchen, Italy and Pinkie Pie were sitting in front of the oven, just staring at it. "Are ya'll alright?" Applejack asked. Pinkie jumped up.

"We made cupcakes and were just waiting until they were done." Italy jumped up to. "And I was going to make some pasta but Pinkie Pie was like, 'No, let's make some cupcakes!' and I was like 'Ve~ cooool!'"

The two started to giggle and Germany, who was leaning against the counter, said "I was making sure they didn't do anything stupid."

Russia was looking through the cabinets and looked upset. "England has no Vodka. Poo…" he crossed his arms and sat down.

"Well, I was just going to show these two how to make an Apple Pie but I guess we can pre-heat the oven later." Applejack went to find supplies in the cabinet. Suddenly, from upstairs, they could hear the door slam and America and Canada yelling. All six of them ran upstairs to find Rarity fanning Fluttershy's face and France propping Rainbow up on a pillow. Russia was smiling and America and Canada were explaining the whole situation to them.

"So, let me get this straight. You were watching Rainbow Dash fly when Fluttershy came out and tried to stop her from hurting herself they both fell to the ground and you saved them?" Rarity asked.

"Yep! Oh, and Canadia was my back up."

"Well, it didn't happen exactly like that…"

Applejack swopped in. "Give 'em some space. Let me check for any broken bones." She felt their arms, legs, and ribs but nothing seemed to be broken. "Their fine, these two just need to rest. America, Canada, bring 'em up to their rooms!"

"Yes ma'am!" The two countries picked up one of the girls and brought them upstairs. "Well, I have had enough for one night. Good night every one!" Rarity announced, then made her way upstairs.

"Oui, I am very tired too. Bonne nuit!" France made his way up stairs too…

Anyway, Applejack and the rest went to the kitchen. Pinkie Pie and Italy's cup cakes were done but Germany wouldn't let them eat it. "You will get a sugar rush and then I will have to deal with you."

"But Germany!" They whined but he still said no and sent them up to bed. So Applejack made an Apple pie with Japan and China hovering over her taking notes. She put it in the oven and her, Germany, China, Japan, and Russia chatted. They didn't really talk about anything in particular, but Applejack told them about life in Ponyville and such.

_DING! _

"Looks like the pie's done!" AJ jumped down from the counter and opened the oven. The sweet aroma of cinnamon and apples filled the room. "Is that pie?" Both Spike and America's heads popped into the door. They licked their lips and walked in.

AJ gave everyone a nice big slice. They ate it in record time! "I told ya, Apple Family Pies are the best!"

They all laughed and when they finished went up to bed. Applejack stayed to clean up her mess. "Do you need any help Miss Applejack?" Japan peered in through the door. "Oh, no no, I am fine. But thank you so much!" Japan was afraid she was lying, but we know better, don't we?

This gave Applejack time to think. She realized that she missed her family… a lot. Last time she had been away from home for a long time was when she went to visit her Aunt and Uncle in Manehattan. It really did make her sad, but not sad enough to not clean up! After all, England and Twilight were going to make a spell to get them out of here.

Right?

Meanwhile, in Ponyville

"They can't find her anywhere!" Applebloom cried. She collapsed on the floor of the CMC's tree fort. "What's wrong?" Scootaloo walked over and patted Applebloom's head.

"Applejack's gone missing!"

At that moment, Sweetiebell ran in wearing clothes you would wear to a funeral. So, mourning clothes. "Oh, my big sister is gone and I can't tell when she is coming back!" She too fell on the floor sobbing.

"Geez, why is everyone going missing? Hey, I've got an idea!" Scootaloo jumped up in the air. "Let's get Rainbow Dash to find them!" She seemed very pleased with her idea until Applebloom had to ruin it.

"RD is missing too. So are Fluttershy, Twilight, and Pinkie Pie!" Applebloom shouted.

Scootaloo got on her knees and yelled, "NNNNOOOOOOOOO!"

**A/N: We are the Cutie Mark Crusaders! Sorry, just had to… I really did not know what to write this time, so if this wasn't what you expected, TOO BAD! **

**Yeah, next time will be better cause I know what I want to write. Oh, and next time will be the last time I go back into the past. So be ready for…**

**Chapter 5: I've Got the Magic in ME!**

**Hasta la Pasta Hetalian Bronies! :P**


	5. Chapter 5

5- I've Got the Magic in ME!

_Sometime before the Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy incident_

Twilight was making no progress. Well, she hadn't expected to on the first night. Sitting at England's desk, she read and read different books that might help her. _Nada_.

England was on the other side of the room trying to make up spells that could be used to transport you anywhere and testing them on different objects. No such luck. They kept backfiring and hitting him in his stomach, not a good feeling.

Spike was there to help them when they needed it. Unfortunately, they needed a lot of help. "Twilight, I'm afraid I can not take this much longer. Maybe we should finish up."

"No, no, no, I have to find this spell! Or make it, or something!" But England could tell she was tired.

"Why don't we go upstairs and I'll make you some tea."

"That sounds good." Twilight stood up and picked up Spike who was also very tired. As they came out of the room, however, they were greeted by a certain American and Canadian.

The two told them about Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash's little accident. England and America started fighting, again.

Twilight sighed, "Well I'm glad they're okay. I swear, I thought I told Rainbow Dash about her limit of flying. I'm glad Fluttershy was there to stop her."

Spike was sitting on England's desk. "Poor Rainbow, she'll be devastated when we tell her to stop flying so much."

Twilight continued to look through a book she found on the shelf. She was taking notes.

"Just get out of here!" England pushed America out the door. "You can stay if you want Canada."

"I'm fine, thanks England." The two brothers left.

"I'm so sorry about your friends, those two can be pretty reckless. Well, actually, just America." England walked over and looked at the book Twilight found. "The ones I have are pretty out of date; this book was written before they even discovered the pony dimension."

"Tomorrow, can we go to the library and find some better books?" Twilight asked. England lit up like a light bulb. "Of course we can!"

Twilight looked at Spike, "Wanna go to the library tomorrow Spike?" He shrugged, "I guess."

The pony and the nation high fived, then went back to doing, what ever. Twilight read that book until late at night. Eventually, she fell asleep on the table dreaming of the 'Gender Bent' dimension and the 'Animal' dimension where animals rule over humans. It was really very interesting.

"Twilight, I'm going up to bed." England stretched then looked over to Twilight. "Oh, she's asleep." He walked over and gently pulled the book from under her head then picked her up (bridal style, 'cause it's my favorite) and brought her upstairs.

Twilight was surprisingly light. He knocked on the door she was sharing with Rarity and it opened slightly. "Um, hello Rarity, I'm just bringing Twilight up to her room. Seems she fell asleep reading!" he laughed quietly.

"Bring her in." The humanized unicorn said. He walked in and placed Twilight on the bed. As he was walking out, England noticed spike sleeping in a large dog bed. "I have an air mattress, if Spike wants to use that."

"Oh, no, he insisted in sleeping on that." Rarity assured him. England shrugged and walked to his own room.

*And now it's time for a time skip!*

The next morning, Twilight and England told everyone about their plans to go to London that day.

"Oh, that would be simply wonderful! I could get fabric and make new clothes for everypony!" Rarity yelled.

"And I could get some groceries and make better- I mean, more food." Applejack laughed nervously.

"Hey Dashie," America yelled across the dinning room table, "do you wanna come to London with us? It'll be awesome and I could show you the London Eye."

"Ooo, what's the London Eye?" Pinkie asked. "It's this huge Ferris wheel on the edge of that big river!" Italy answered her.

"I wanna go, I wanna go!" The pink and rainbow ponies chanted.

"Well, me and Twilight are going to the library, anyone want to come?" Silence.

"Thank you for the offer England, but I think I will stay here today." Germany said, standing up. Italy and Pinkie Pie whined. "Germany, come with us! Please!"

"No!"

This went on for a while…

"Alright! I'll go."

"Yay!"

Shortly after, the group set off to London. America, RD, Italy and Pinkie Pie went to the Eye. China, Japan, AJ and Germany went the market. France, Rarity, Fluttershy and Canada went to various fabric stores. Finally, Twilight, England and Spike went to The London Library. England went on about the library's history.

"The London Library is the world's largest independent lending library, and one of the UK's leading literary institutions. The library was founded in 1841 on the initiative of Thomas Carlyle, who was dissatisfied with some of the policies at the British Museum Library.

It has been based at 14 St. James's Square since 1845, after initially occupying the first floor of 49 Pall Mall. Membership is open to all, on payment of an annual subscription.

Life membership is also available, on a scale depending on age. Corporate bodies and other institutions can also join at commercial rate. As of March 2012 the library has 7,155 members. I, Arthur Kirkland, am one of those members." He said proudly.

"Arthur Kirkland, is that your real name?" Spike asked. "Yes, yes it is."

"Do all the countries have human names like that?" Twilight asked, taking out a small note pad and pen. "Yes, but you'll have to ask the others if you want theirs." He added. Twilight stuffed the note pad and pen back in her pocket, disappointed.

"Well, the magic section is right over here Twilight!" England seemed excited and he took Twilight's hand and ran over to a desk with an old woman sitting at it. "Good day Margaret," he bowed, "I'm having friends over for dinner and I'm making fried octopus. Do you have any books on Karate?"

Twilight looked very confused and Spike looked up at her with his 'WTF?' face. "Uh, England," he shushed her and Margaret stood up. "I think I have just what you are _not_ looking for Madame."

England smiled, "Go die in a pit." The old lady smiled back then walked over to a book case against the wall and pulled three books out. A small door opened in the wall and England turned to Twilight and Spike with a huge grin on his face.

"Ladies first!"

Meanwhile…

"Oh, this is simply horrible!" Rarity proclaimed, as she looked through the selection of fabrics. They had gone to five fabric stores looking for the same soft yellow color on Fluttershy's dress and could not find it. But on the way they picked up fabric for everypony else. "Ma chère, why not this color?" France picked up a bold yellow sheer fabric.

Rarity thought, "No, it must be softer and less revealing." She turned around and walked over to the wool section. "Gasp, this is perfect!" she picked up a soft yellow, heavy wool fabric. Fluttershy gasped too. "I love it Rarity! You know, you don't have to do this. Make us new clothes for us, I mean."

Rarity smiled, "Oh but Fluttershy, I have to make clothes. It's one of the only things that will keep me from going insane while we are here!" She looked up at France, "Besides Francis, of course."

He smiled. "Are you alright carrying those bags?" Rarity asked France and Canada. They each had three. "Yes, anything for you." France replied softly. "I just feel so bad for making you pay for this, let me pay for this fabric." She held up the piece.

France laughed, "With what money?" Canada and Fluttershy laughed as well, followed by Rarity. They were just happy to be with each other.

Meanwhile…

"London Eye, London Eye, London Eye!" Pinkie Pie and Italy yelled, agitating every one else in line. "Hey dudes, I think we're next!" America grabbed his friends and pulled them over to the huge pod looking thing and opened the door. The other passengers got off and the four bounced in. Literally, they bounced like Pinkie Pie.

Anyway, once inside the pod thingy, it took them awhile to actually be off the ground. "Did you guys know, that the Eye goes super slow so it doesn't even stop moving to let on and off passengers? Also, it takes 30 minutes for it to go all the way around!" America said to no one in particular.

"That is awesome! This view is awesome!" Rainbow Dash pressed her face against the glass. "I bet if Rarity were here she would say it was romantic!"

"She totally would." Pinkie laughed.

"Ve~ Hey guys, if you're hungry, I brought some pasta!"

"Oh man, I shoulda brought our cupcakes. Darn it!"

America walked over to Rainbow Dash. "Hey Rainbow, what's on your mind?" She was looking out over the Thames River with a sad look in her eyes. "Nothin', I just miss my wings." She sighed and felt her back. "Yup, still not there."

America, not really understanding her pain, tried to come up with something. _Hmm, maybe I could let Obama let me borrow one of the fighter planes. Those go pretty fast and I could teach her how to fly 'em! Then Rainbow will really like me…_

"Um, Rainbow, I think I have something you could borrow."

Meanwhile…

Applejack picked up an apple from the basket and smelled it. "Nope!" she declared, placing it back in the basket. "How about this one, Applejack-san?" Japan passed her a bright red apple. AJ sniffed it and smiled.

"It's perfect! Ya'll have a really good eye for apples. Why, you nearly collected this here bag for me!" She held up a plastic bag filled to the brim with beautiful, shiny apples.

"Thank you Applejack, now that we have found your apples, I will bring you to the London Chinatown- aru!" China smiled proudly. They paid for the apples and China lead them through the city. Finally, they came to the London Chinatown.

"So when did you build this one China?" Germany asked, sounding a bit bored. "During the 1970's."

He led the odd looking group around and they bought a lot of different foods. (China got a discount on everything!) Applejack was delighted to see all the different foods and sample them. Even Germany seemed to be enjoying himself. She also learned a lot about the culture of China's people.

"Well, this has sure been fun! Germany, tell me what your culture is like. Oh, and Japan, your next!" They were walking down the street to no where in particular. Germany told Applejack everything he could and she seemed very interested. Then, Japan told her about his culture.

"I know! Tonight for dinner, I'll make a dish to go with everyone's culture. It'll be great! Is there a Germany or Japan town anywhere near here?"

Meanwhile…

"What in the wide, wide world of Equestria was that?" Twilight asked. England looked at her and laughed. "That was our secret code. Only wizards like me know that. You can't just _ask_ to go into the magic section, even if you do know Margaret."

"But what if someone says that even if they don't want to go to the magic section and they're just really weird?" Spike asked, matter-of-factually. "Well that is why we made it so weird. Plus, that only happened once and I had Margaret take away his membership."

Twilight shrugged and walked through the door. Inside was a huge room, filled with bookshelves and magical instruments. The floor was black and white chess-board-like-patterned marble with white columns on all four sides. The ceiling was probably like, three stories high and had stars in constellations painted on it.

"It's beautiful…" Twilight whispered. England walked up to her and put a hand on Twilight's shoulder. "Yes, it truly is. And the books are wonderful!"

"Right, the books!" Twilight practically dived head-first into the rows of book shelves. She picked up any book she could find that might help her and when her hands got full, Twilight simply levitated them into the air.

Once she had about fifty books trailing behind her, Twilight found a seat at a very large desk. "Wow, I hope you're not planning on taking all those out." Spike hopped up onto the table next to her and sat Indian style in front of her. "Spike's right, I don't even think you can take all those out." England took a seat next to Twilight and picked up one of them.

"Of course I'm not taking them all out, I'm just going to weed through each book and put the useless ones back." Twilight took the book in England's hand and read the title. "_Hogwarts: A History_, see, I already know I can't use this one!" She was about to toss it aside but England took it back.

"This is one of my favorite books! I have my own copy signed by the author them self." He opened the book and began reading. "Arthur, if I can call you that, I need you and Spike to help me pick out the useless books." He looked at Twilight and she gave him the 'puppy dog' eyes.

"Fine…"

"Yay!" Twilight gave England a hug which he returned, red in the face.

"Hey, you guys, I just thought of this. Did we leave Russia at home?" Spike interrupted their precious moment and the two quickly separated, thinking hard. "I thought he went with America and friends?" England scratched his head. "I thought he was with Rarity and friends…" Twilight rubbed her forehead.

"I think, logically, he would be with us since the other groups already had 4 people in them." England and Twilight looked at each other, then behind them to make sure he wasn't standing their smiling creepily. He wasn't.

Twilight breathed a sigh of relief. "I guess he's at home."

Meanwhile…

"Liet, guess what?" Poland had showed up unexpectedly to Mr. Russia's house. Thankfully, he wasn't their. But Belarus was…

"Poland, what are you doing here?! If Belarus sees you-", but Poland cut him off by putting a finger on Lithuania's lips. "Liet, like, totally calm down. I just want you to like, help me sneak into England's house and see the ponies."

"Why do you have to sneak into Mr. England's house?"

"Because that _suka _would like, never let me in!" Poland whined. "Could you please help a little boy like, hang out with some ponies, Liet?"

Lithuania sighed. He really didn't want to leave Latvia and Estonia here alone with Belarus, but he figured it was better then being here himself. "Alright, fine. I will help you sneak into Mr. England's house…"

**A/N: Well, that sure was interesting. Sorry I took so long but I am just such a bum… BTW, **_**suka **_**means bitch in polish. I'm polish but I had to use Goggle Translate for that… Well, I don't **_**hail**_** from Poland so, yeah. And sorry this took so long, again. I really do appreciate you guys, very much, for waiting. Thank you!**

**Hasta la Pasta Hetalian Bronies! :D **


	6. Chapter 6

6- Become One With the CMC… Da?

"Liet, I think the door is unlocked!" Poland was wearing a pink pony suit he made himself. Quite the outfit for sneaking around…

"Poland, are you sure this is a good idea? What if we are caught?" Lithuania was biting his nails. He really did not want to get in trouble because Poland would probably just abandon him and then not even care.

"Lithuania, _uspokoić_, with my awesome ninja skills we will definitely not get caught." Poland cracked his knuckles, then rang the doorbell to England's house...

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?" Lithuania was freaking out. They were sure to get caught now! And to make matters worse, guess who answered the door...

"Privet, how can I help you?" the creepy Russian said smiling. Lithuania screamed and tried to run away but Poland stuck out his hand and caught the back of his shirt. "Hey Russia! We were trying to sneak into England's house so i could see the ponies. Are they here?"

Russia smiled and let them in side. "No, but I am here. They should be back soon." Poland skipped happily into the living room and sat down. So did Russia. Lithuania tried to sit as far away from both as he could. They sat in silence. Suddenly the front door was opened and they heard lots of talking and laughing. The first to come into the living room were America and Rainbow Dash. America had his arm around her and they were giggling. Next came England, Twilight and Spike. England and Twilight each where carrying five books and Spike was reading a Manga. Then Japan, Germany, Applejack, and China, all holding bags filled with different groceries. Pinkie Pie and Italy were next, followed by Canada and Fluttershy. Finally, France and Rarity walked in, Rarity in her lover's arms and the two were giggling and whispering to each other.

None of them noticed Russia's guests until this happened...

"PONY!" Poland tackled Pinkie Pie onto the ground and began laughing hysterically. He straddled her and poked Pinkie's face. "Um, you could at least buy me dinner first!" the pony laughed.

"Ve~ Get off her you freak!" Italy was trying to defend his friend but Poland hissed at him and the frightened country retreated. "Poland, how the bloody hell did you and Lithuania get into my house!?" Said country pointed at Russia and everyone could basically figure it out them selves.

"Well, I didn't buy any food from Poland or Lithuania, so if you want to stay for dinner I sure do hope you like food from other countries!" Applejack took the bags-despite Germany, Japan and China's protests-down to the kitchen.

"Join me when you can ya'll!"

"Could you please get off of Pinkie Pie Poland?" Germany looked down at the very feminine nation who rolled off the girl. "Thank goodness! I thought he would never get off me and- *GASP* -_is that a pony costume!?_" Pinkie squealed with delight and grabbed Po's shoulders. "I L-O-V-E it!"

"I'm glad someone appreciates it." Poland glanced at Lithuania.

"Poland, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." England pulled the boy from the ground and shoved him to the door. "Aw, England, can't he stay just a little bit longer?" Pinkie whined and gave him puppy dog eyes. Completely unaffected by it, he bluntly denied it and shoved Poland out the door and Lithuania followed, not wanting to be kicked.

"He can visit tomorrow!" England yelled out the door then slammed it. Pinkie Pie made another whining sound and Italy took her shoulders. "Maybe it is better he doesn't stay."

But really, Italy just wanted the pink haired girl to himself… The rest of the night went smoothly. Pinkie Pie, Italy, America, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Canada, and Germany all played a board game together. Every so often either one of the Asians or Applejack would come up and ask a certain country about how to make something. England and Twilight were busy down stairs-although America and Rainbow Dash had a hunch they were just making out-and Spike would sometimes come up to steal some of their snacks.

Meanwhile Rarity and France were upstairs in an empty room that they found an abandoned sewing machine in. France, having a wonderful sense of fashion, was helping Rarity with her designs. While they worked, Rarity told him about home and all of her experiences in Canterlot and Ponyville alike.

"… You actually remind me of him. Except you are certainly more of a gentle man then him." France laughed. "Rarity, have you ever been told that your eyes sparkle brighter then la lune, the moon." He walked over to Rarity and lifted her chin. She smiled up at him and put down Fluttershy's new skirt. "Francis you are such a flirt."

Then, instead of waiting for him, Rarity stood up and kissed him. France was very surprised, this doesn't usually happen. Not the kissing part, the girl getting their first part.

He liked it.

After fifteen, blissful seconds, Rarity pulled away. "Now, let us finish this skirt!"

The next few weeks went a little something like this. Applejack got the hang of all the different recipes but at least three times a week Japan and China where able to persuade her to let them cook. America still hadn't called his boss about those planes, but he had a feeling he would say no anyway. France and Rarity took it slow, not wanting to get serious incase Rarity had to leave. And little Canada still hadn't made a move on Fluttershy! Well, he is shy so…

Anyway… much to Italy's regret, Poland visited almost everyday and once he even brought _his_ pony. Pinkie noticed that Germany seemed to be very uptight and she hadn't seen him smile once since they got there. Pinkie Pie made it her duty to try and get him to loosen up and have fun.

_Today,_ she thought, _I_ will _make that son of a muffin smile!_ While Germany was standing outside watching Italy do laps around England's garden, Pinkie Pie snuck up on him super quietly. She reached up and stood on her tiptoes then when she was tall enough, put her hands in Germany's hair and ruffled it all up.

He jumped up, startled and spun around. His jacket fell so the only thing he was wearing was those same pants as always and a black tank top.

"Why would you do that!?" he half yelled. Pinkie Pie giggled and pointed at him. "You look sexy! You should stay like that always!" At that moment, Rainbow Dash and America walked out.

"Whoa, who is this sexy MOFO and what has he done with Germany?" RD pointed at Germany as well and Italy-who had walked over-and America laughed hysterically. Germany turned very red in the face and walked inside leaving his jacket.

"Wait, Germany!" Pinkie Pie called after him but he didn't answer. "Did I do something?" she looked on the verge of tears. Pinkie Pie hated it when her friends got mad at her.

"Germany is super uptight so I guess he was just a bit startled." America walked over and patted Pinkie on the shoulder. "Don't sweat it Pink, he'll come around."

Italy hugged her shoulders as she began to cry. "I just wanted to make him smile…" Italy lifted her chin, "Germany hardly ever smiles, so your task may be _impossibile_." He wiped the tears from Pinkie Pie's eyes and led her inside. "Let's go make cupcakes and pasta, okay?"

LATER

Germany didn't come out of his room. So after the cupcakes were done, Pinkie Pie brought him a plate with two and his jacket.

"Knock knock, Germany it's me." No answer.

"I want to apologize." No answer.

"I brought cupcakes." The door opened slightly, "Come in."

Pinkie Pie slipped through the door. Germany was still in his outfit from before and his hair was still all messed up. "Listen, I'm super-duper-ubber sorry about before! I promise it won't happen again." she sat on the bed. It's just that, you never smile or let go. I wanted to help you. After all, I am the Element of Laughter!" She smiled and when Germany didn't smile back, she made a funny face. Still nothing…

Germany sighed and sat with Pinkie Pie. "I am sorry Pinkie Pie. It is just that, I need people to take me seriously and I can't always party and things like that."

"Well, would it kill you to at least crack a smile?" she sniffled. _Shit, what is with me and the crying today? GET A HOLD OF YOUR SELF PINKIE! _

"Please don't cry. I don't want to upset you." Germany awkwardly pat Pinkie Pie on the back and he sure as hell was not expecting her to return the favor by hugging him tightly.

"I promise to make it my duty to help people take you seriously and still smile, laugh and have fun! I Pinkie Swear!" and to demonstrate Pinkie Pie stood up and did the Pinkie Swear, actually stuffing a cupcake in her eye.

"Well, uh, ok. Thanks, but I'll have you know, I already know how to have fun." Germany stood up and got a towel to clean Pinkie's face with but when he turned around her face was all clean and she was licking her lips. "Yummy!"

Germany decided to dismiss that. "Hey, what was that thing you said about laughter?"

Pinkie Pie thought back to their conversation. "Oh, the Element of Harmony thing? Yeah well me and the others are all elements of harmony and…" she explained the whole thing to Germany.

"Wait, if you are all one of Equestria's main protection forces, isn't a bit of a problem you are still here?" The smile drained from Pinkie Pie's face. "Oh crap."

Meanwhile…

"Arthur, do you think Equestria has a personification?" Twilight was taking a quick break and England was too. They sat back to back in the middle of the Pentagram. Spike was upstairs probably playing with Fluttershy and Canada. "I'm not sure Twilight, maybe not since you are from a different dimension."

"Good point." they carried on with pointless conversation for awhile. ("Do you think we should have let Spike take out that Manga?" "I've been thinking about going to the premier of that new romance movie but I'm afraid France will catch me." "I used to think there were only mares in Ponyville…".ect) Then suddenly an out of breath Pinkie Pie and Germany appeared in the doorway.

"Twilight! We really have to get home!" Pinkie Pie fell to her knees and Germany leaned against the door. "What, why, what happened?" Twilight walked over to her friend. Germany reminded her about the Elements and she did an 'oooooooooh'.

England stood up. Was this really the end of Twilight Sparkle? "We don't even have a spell yet!" Twilight ran to the desk and flipped through her papers and notes.

"I might have something Twilight." England spoke quietly, hoping she wouldn't hear. "Really Arthur? That's great!" She did.

"Yes, most of the objects I sent just came back but this one hasn't yet so you should be good." Twilight sighed with relief. _Finally! But wait, Arthur. _She had grown close to him and she knew the others had grown close to the countries as well.

"Uh, Pinkie, Germany, we'll be right up." The two nodded like they understood and went to tell the others.

Twilight was glad Spike wasn't here at the moment. "Oh Arthur." she ran to him and threw her arms around England's neck. He put his around her waist and they stood there, unmoving. "Honestly, I wish I could stay longer." Twilight whispered.

"I wish you could too but, being a nation, I know that you have to put the people and their safety first." England squeezed a bit tighter.

Twilight loosened her grip and came face to face with England. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you more." and with that England pulled her in and kissed Twilight on the lips. It was like nothing she had ever experienced. Probably because it was with a human…

They pulled away slowly and Twilight smiled, "I'll visit you, maybe."

When upstairs, Twilight was both happy and sad. She didn't want to leave her new friends, but she had to at the same time. The room was quite tearful. Actually, it was just Rarity and France. The others where trying to keep them selves together. When the magic users walked in though, Italy and Pinkie burst into tears.

Twilight stood at the front of the room with England. He squeezed her hand then let go. "Ponies and dragon please come up to the front of the room." They slowly walked over, Rarity was sobbing into the black turtle neck she had made for herself. They stood in a group and England asked them, "Ready?" and just like Twilight, he didn't wait for the answer.

England started chanting the words he wrote. They where different form what Twilight usually said but they were his words, not hers. Slowly Twilight felt the magic slithering its way into her skin. It coursed through her and she felt herself lifted off the ground slightly. Twilight looked over at her friends. Fluttershy was shaking and holding her head. She looked like she was in pain.

Twilight heard Canada say, "F-fluttershy?" before the whole room was bathed in a bright light. Twilight fell to the floor and when the light faded, she looked up. Twilight saw the library ceiling above her and smiled, but it faded and was replaced by another.

A very familiar Russian voice asked, "Why are they not gone?"

Twilight looked around and saw she was still in England's living room surrounded by countries. Fluttershy was still shaking and Canada kneeled next to her. "What the bloody hell? I thought…" England cursed that his spell didn't work but Twilight saw a selfish smile form on his lips.

"Where the hay are we?"

"What happened to my hooves?"

"Am I wearing a dress?"

Everyone turned to the three shrill voices. Three little girls were lying on the floor in front of Russia. One had bright pink hair and matching bow. She wore a yellow shirt and a denim overall dress. The other had an orange t-shirt and jean shorts on with dark pink hair in an interesting style. The third had curly pink and purple hair with a short green dress that had puffy sleeves and a light pink bow.

"Applebloom, is that you?" Applejack stood up and walked to the girls. "Applejack?"

"Yes sugar! It's your bid sis!" The two hugged and Rarity crawled over to the girl in the green dress. "Sweetie Belle, it is your sister, Rarity!" Rarity scooped up her little sister and kissed her five times. "Whoa Rarity, what's come over you?"

"I have missed you so much and promise to never take you for granted, EVER!"

"I'm guessing this mush be my Scootaloo!" Rainbow Dash gave Scootaloo a noggie and the little girl laughed.

"Twilight, who are they?" England asked. "That is Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. Applebloom and Sweetie Belle are Applejack and Rarity's little sisters. Rainbow and Scootaloo are sort of like, adopted sisters, I guess."

England nodded. "Is this yours?" Russia held up a blue scooter and Scootaloo jumped up. "Mine, mine, it's mine!" Rainbow Dash took the scooter from Russia for her and then came the questions. To make a long story short, Twilight explained what happened to them, where they were and who these people were. "How did we get here though?" Applebloom asked. She was sitting on AJ's lap.

"I'm not sure Applebloom. But me and Mr. England promise to figure out. Now, I have a question for you three. Was their any trouble in Equestria while we were gone?"

The CMC looked at each other. "No, but yesterday I was getting a glass of chocolate milk and when I poured in out in to a cup, it fell right through the table." Scootaloo told Twilight with a smile. The Mane 6 looked at each other. "Awesome!" Spike and America yelled at the same time.

So that night, the CMC went to sleep with their sisters and adopted sister. Late that night, the bed was a little crowded with Rarity, Sweetie Belle and herself, so Twilight went downstairs. She sat at England's desk and turned on the light.

"Can't sleep?"

Twilight screamed, and turned around. No one was there.

"Can't you see me Twilight?" The voice floated around the room. It was familiar.

"W-who are you?" Twilight grabbed the pen on the desk and held it up. Like that would defend her…

"You don't recognize my voice Twilight? I'm offended." Wait a second…

"Discord?!"

"Maybe, maybe not…" the voice echoed those last words then faded into nothing.

"Twilight?" She screamed again and jumped to face the door. "Oh, Arthur I'm sorry." He hesitantly walked in to the room. "Can't sleep?"

THE NEXT MORNING

"… And I can do this!" Scootaloo propelled her scooter forward and leaped into the air, did a flip, then hit the ground. "Ta-da!"

Russia clapped, "Impressive." He was surprised. These girls-little girls-weren't afraid of him mean while grown men where. They were cute too. Russia could just pinch their little cheeks.

That whole day the 'Cutie Mark Crusaders' followed him around and showed him the different things they could do. Like Sweetie Belle's singing and Applebloom's art. They also explained to him how they were trying to get there Cutie Marks.

"But I don't think we can try here." Sweetie Belle kicked at the ground sadly. Russia picked her up and put her on one shoulder. He picked up Applebloom and put her on the other. Then Scootaloo on top of his head. They laughed and Russia was happy.

**A/N: Sorry if the ending seemed rushed… HAPPY FOURTH! Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear America, happy birthday tooooooooo YOUUUUUU! YAY! Ha ha… Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that. Please R&R and I might PM you back! Might…**

**Hasta la Pasta Hetalian Bronies! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: OMFG! I'm BACK! Sorry about the two week or so delay. I was at camp with no Internet. :( But I did think about this story and you guys a lot, promise! **

**I don't think I have made it clear when all this is happening. It takes place sometime before Twilight becomes an Alicorn and after Discord becomes "good"… **

**I hope that clears things up a bit! **

7- Discord-ed

Twilight needed a mental health day. She was working too hard on spells and being in a basement all day wasn't exactly 'fun', as Pinkie put it. So that was why she was out in the garden all by herself.

Twilight needed to think about the night before. She was sure it was Discord who was behind all this, but at the same time her brain told her no.

_Isn't Discord good now?_

_Yes, but this is _Discord _we are talking about._

Suddenly Twilight felt a sharp pain in her left hip. She yelped and fell to the ground, ruining the pink pants Rarity had made her. She grabbed the spot and put a hand over her mouth. Slowly, the pain subsided.

She had been feeling strange pains like this for awhile. Twilight didn't tell her friends because she didn't want them to get worried.

"Hello again Twilight…" the voice rang in her ears, but it was different this time. It sounded like a woman's voice.

"W-who's there?" Twilight asked, shaking.

"I'm surprised I haven't told you yet. I am Noxaria, destroyer of lives, conqueror of dimensions!"

"W-w-what are you talking about?"

"I have already taken five dimensions for my own and this one is next on the list. Then, the Pony dimension!" she laughed and it hurt Twilight's head.

"The pains you have been feeling Twilight, are in fact me. I was living inside you, waiting for the day you perform a certain spell. I messed up the counter spell, Twilight and I brought those little girls here so they could suffer with their sisters."

"Don't you dare touch them!" Twilight remembered hearing this voice when she was looking for a book to read. Telling her to go this way, take this book, go to this page, and perform this spell.

"And last night, in an attempt to mess with your mind, I pretended to be Discord. I sure did get a kick out of that!" she laughed again and Twilight shrieked.

"Now I just have to get out of your body and take my own, true form. I'll be needing your energy for that though sweet heart." Twilight felt something rush over her like a wave and she fully collapsed on the ground. All her energy was being drained out through her head, where her horn should be, and started to form a person. Once it was done, a seven foot tall woman with long black hair in a sleek pony tail was standing next to her. She wore a long dark green and black toga with multiple tears. Her skin was almost a grayish color.

"Now if you excuse me, I have to go get my army." and with that, Noxaria left.

Hours later

"Twilight, are you out here?" England was really worried about Twilight. She hadn't come to lunch and just missed dinner. He was looking around through the garden when he suddenly spotted her shoe.

"Oh, there you are Twi- Twilight, what happened?!" England bent down next to Twilight. She was paler and her forehead was cold.

"Twilight, can you hear me?" She looked very sickly. England picked her up and carried her into the house, not even stopping to explain to anyone. Once she was up in bed, England went to the bathroom and got a hot cloth. He laid it on her forehead.

"What the hay is going on in here?" Applejack burst into the room. She was with the other girls and Spike.

Spike ran over to Twilight. "Twilight! What happened?" England shook his head. "I don't know. I think it was some kind of magic…"

The countries joined and the only ones missing were the CMC and Russia. On a regular day, that would trouble any one, but they weren't even thinking about that now.

Applejack confirmed that Twilight was okay, she just needed some rest. So they left her alone. All, of course, but Spike and England. "What happened to her?" Spike asked no one. England shook his head and looked at Spike who was blinking back tears. England rubbed Spike back and assured him it would be alright. But he wasn't too sure of it him self…

The Next Day

Twilight still hadn't stirred and almost every minute of the day England and Spike where there with her, trying to heal her.

Meanwhile, Pinkie Pie noticed that the countries where growing a bit agitated. Whenever she asked why, they changed the subject. One day, Pinkie was sitting in the living room with Italy and Poland watching a really bad TV movie and making fun of it. Russia and the CMC were on the floor playing Candy land and America was showing Rainbow Dash this amazing thing called 'the Internet'.

During a commercial, Pinkie turned to Italy and Poland. "Why are you guys acting so weird lately?" she asked. The countries looked at each other. "Umm, uh, look at the time. I like, totally should be going." Poland said getting up and swiftly exiting the house. Pinkie Pie, desperate, turned to Italy who just sat there. "Because, ah… Pasta?"

"GRRR! What is with you people? Just give me a straight answer!" She whined. Italy sighed. "Okay, well every year the countries get together and have this big party and every year a different one hosts it. This year was England's turn and no one was really looking forward to the food, but they were looking forward to the actual party its self." He explained.

"Yeah, and with Iggy all down in the dumps he's not gunna be able to plan the party-which is in 3 DAYS by the way-we might have an angry mob outside the house." America butted in. "Wait, so you need someone to plan a totally off the hook party with awesome food and stuff like that?" She asked.

"Pretty much." Russia said from the floor. "Well, then you've come to the right pony!"

**A/N: I have been dying to write a party scene with the ponies and countries! I promise to update sooner and stuff like that. Guess what? I have over 1,700 views! WHAT!? And the first was my five month anniversary of having an account on this wonderful website. Isn't that awesome? Anyway…**

**Chapter 8: The Totally Insane Party**

**Hasta la pasta Hetalian Bronies! **


	8. Chapter 8- The Totally Insane Party

8- The Totally Insane Party

"Uh, Pink, how are you supposed to plan a party in less then two days?" An unconvinced America asked.

"PU-lease, I've planed parties in less then seven hours!" the pony bragged. Everyone looked to her friends. "It's true." Applejack said proudly.

"Alright troops, listen up! Canada and Fluttershy take this guest list and call every one to make sure they're still coming." Pinkie Pie handed the pair and long piece of paper and they went off to the next room.

"China, Japan, and Applejack are in charge of food. I want at least one dish from each country that will be attending and a few other things. Got that?" They nodded and went to the kitchen.

"America and Rainbow Dash, I want you two to decide on a few simple party games. America, since you've been to these parties before I want you in charge."

America and RD saluted then swiftly walked out. She then turned to France and Rarity. "You two are on decoration duty. I'm talking streamers, banners, confetti, the works."

"You can count on us!" Rarity said. "Russia, take the CMC and clean up the house a bit. You guys are pigs!" She pushed them out of the dinning room. "Who's left?" The only people still at the table where Germany and Italy. "Okay Germany, I want you to make sure every one is doing there job. We wasted a whole day yesterday not doing anything!"

"I will not disappoint you Pinkie Pie." Germany said. Pinkie sighed. "Stop being so uptight, you WILL have fun at the party. And it's okay to disappoint me, I promise!" the pony gave him a big smile and the uncomfortable German exited the room.

Pinkie Pie turned to Italy, "You and me are going to find us a DJ!"

*Epic Time Skip of Super Awesome Epicness!*

The day of the party everyPONY was rushing around hanging decorations, re-heating food, doing a little last minute cleaning, and whatever else. They had moved all the furniture from the living room but left a few chairs and tables. The dining table had a huge assortment of food piled on it. In the hallway they hung a flag from each country that was attending. Russia (who usually doesn't go to the party) was convinced by Rainbow Dash and Applejack to come. They said they would get a babysitter for the girls.

Pinkie Pie looked in the mirror at her new party dress. Rarity had made it the night before. A sleeveless dress with a hot pink skirt and white and blue striped top. There was a white lacey belt-like thing that had candy on it. She even had a matching hat. Pinkie pulled her hair into pig tails.

"Hey Pinkie, have you seen my boots?" Applejack asked. She was wearing a dress with the same silhouette as Pinkie Pie's, but the top was brown and had a saddle looking design. The skirt was dark green and she wore her belt. Applejack put on her hat.

"They're in the closet."

Once Applejack's boots where on, she braided her hair down one side. The two went downstairs to find Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy in the living room. Rainbow Dash's dress was sleeveless and rainbow with a fuzzy white belt that had a gold belt buckle. Fluttershy's dress was light green and had a light pink belt that had a blue buckle. Fluttershy was the only one with sleeves but they still left her shoulders open. Her hair was slightly curled and had flowers in it.

Then Pinkie Pie noticed Rainbow Dash's hair. "Rainbow Dash! What happened?" Pinkie Pie ran her hands through Rainbow's once long hair. It was still rainbow, but short and spiky.

"I cut it. Don't you thin it looks good?" Rainbow Dash asked. The earth ponies looked at each other. "I told her not to." Fluttershy said quietly. Just then, Rarity walked in flanked by France and America. "Are you guys ready to party!?" America yelled.

Rarity's dress was a bit longer and a deep magenta. It was sleeveless and there was gold lining on the top and bottom of the skirt. There were jewels that made a heart pattern on the top. Her hair was out.

"We all look amazing! Even you boys!" she said. "Thanks, I guess." America shrugged. The other nations walked in. They all had on fancy mixed with casual clothes on. Except for Germany. He was wearing a full on suit, tie and everything!

"This is all wrong!" Pinkie Pie said, motioning to the German. "What? I am in party clothes." Pinkie shook her head. "You may be in party clothes, but not Pinkie Pie party clothes!" Before he could react, Pinkie Pie pushed Germany up against a wall and took off his jacket, loosened his tie, and un-tucked his shirt. The pony took a step back to examine her work. Everyone stood there not knowing how to react. "Now that's what I call Pinkie Pie party clothes."

England sat on the bed next to Twilight. He hadn't left since the day he found her in the garden. Asleep next to Twilight was Spike. A small tear ran down the boy's face. England wished he knew how to cure her.

"Um, England, are you going to join us?" He turned to the door. Rarity was standing there. She looked stunning in her new dress. "I don't think so Rarity." He turned back to Twilight.

Rarity sighed. "Listen, we're all upset about Twilight but I think it would be best if you came and had some fun."

"What if… What if she wakes up and I'm not here?"

Rarity touched his hand, "It'll be fine. Twilight's a smart girl." She gave him a small smile. England shook his head. "No, no I'll be fine."

Rarity's smile faded. "Well, I'll bring you and Spike some food later if you really don't want to come down." She squeezed England's hand then got up and left.

Pinkie Pie stationed Rainbow Dash and Applejack out at the front door with a list of the guests. Around 7:00, the first ones came.

"Country names please."

"Austria and Hungary."

"Austria-Hungary?"

"No, no Austria _and_ Hungary."

"Oh, gotcha. Go on in."

By 7:30 the house was pretty much full and people on the guest list _still _weren't there. Pinkie Pie was walking around mingling and getting to know people. She became good friends with quite a few people that night.

Rarity too was having a good time. She met some of France's friends, Spain and Prussia (who she already knew). They all had a great time.

Applejack was chatting up some of China and Japan's relatives. They were all so interesting!

Fluttershy and Canada were dancing for most of the night (which surprised a lot of people). The nations actually noticed him when he was around Fluttershy.

Rainbow Dash was always with America. He introduced her to his friends, gave her some hamburgers (well, they were Veggie Burgers), and danced.

"Pinkie Pie, Pinkie Pie! I want to introduce you to my brother, Romano." Italy said. "Hey." Romano said. "You two look so much alike!" Pinkie Pie squealed. "No we don't!" Romano yelled, stomping off. Italy sighed. "Sorry about my brother, he gets a little angsty." Pinkie nodded, "I understand."

Then she saw Germany talking to Prussia (who she later learned was his brother). They seemed to be arguing. "But West, you are super uptight. It sucks!" Prussia said. "I am not!" Germany said through gritted teeth.

"Hey boys, break it up!" Pinkie said. "Ah, here comes your girlfriend now." Prussia joked. "I'm not his girlfriend. If anything I'm Italy's! Don't look at me like that, I'm sure that's what all of them are thinking."

"All of who, Pinkie Pie?"

"All of the audience of course!"

"Pinkie, what did I tell you about breaking the Fourth Wall?"

"Seeeee? You are uptight West!"

"In all seriousness," Pinkie said, "I'm not Germany's girlfriend, we're just really good friends."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever! Ze awesome Prussia out!" Prussia turned around and walked through a crowd of dancing countries. Pinkie Pie turned to Germany. Suddenly, the music got slower and the dance floor cleared and left only a few couples dancing. Pinkie saw Rarity and France, Fluttershy and Canada, and Rainbow Dash and America (but they weren't doing a slow dance, just pretending it was a fast song).

"Wanna dance?" Pinkie Pie asked Germany. "Ah…" But before he could answer, Pinkie pulled the country onto the dance floor and put his hand on her hip and hers on his shoulder. They were dancing and a few people started whispering and pointing at the odd couple. Pinkie Pie pulled Germany a little closer.

"Can I ruffle your hair?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Fine." Instead, she laid her head against Germany chest. They danced for awhile then the song ended. _That was over too soon._ They both thought. Immediately after, America and Rainbow Dash were standing on the DJ platform.

"Alright, do we have a volunteer for our first party game? A _female_ volunteer?" Rainbow announced. "Oh, I'll volunteer!" A girl with blond hair said. She stepped forward.

"Yeah Belgium! Can every one give her hand?" America said. Every one clapped and whopped. "Belgium I would like you to pick a slip of paper from this bag and read the name." Rainbow Dash passed her a large brown paper bag. "Why?" the female nation asked.

"You'll see."

Belgium closed her eyes and pulled a slip of paper from the bag. She handed the bag to America and read the piece of paper. "Romano." Every one cheered and pushed Romano to the front. He was red as a tomato. America pushed them towards the closet in the hall.

"Seven minutes in heaven, starting... NOW!" He said. Every one cheered and went back to dancing. Rarity walked over. "What kind of game is that?" She asked the American. "A girl volunteers then chooses a name out of a bag and whoever she pulled has to make-out with her for seven minutes in a closet. Also known as the BEST GAME EVER!"

"Uh-huh." Rarity shook her head and walked away. Pinkie Pie shrugged and started to dance with Applejack and Rainbow Dash. After seven minutes, Belgium and Romano rejoined the crowd and America and Rainbow Dash were back on the mike.

"Who is next? Any volunteers?" America asked. Everyone looked around and no one volunteered. "I'll do it!" Pinkie Pie yelled. "Are you sure Pinkie?" RD asked. "Yep!" She took the bag and took a name from the bottom. Pinkie Pie unfolded it and read the name loud and clear. "Doctor Whooves! Wait what?" The three ponies looked around.

"Um, that's me." a young man walked up and hesitantly raised his hand. He had brown hair and tan skin. He wore a white shirt and red bow tie with black pants. "How did I get here?"

"Whoa, where the hell am I?" They turned to the DJ who wasn't there. In his place was a girl with wild blue hair and purple shades. "Vinyl!?" The ponies all shouted. They heard a crash in the dinning room. Rainbow grabbed Vinyl and AJ got Doctor Whooves.

"Oops, sorry." a girl with blond hair and a gray sweatshirt said. "Derpy?! Where are you all coming from?" Rainbow Dash yelled. "We have to go tell England." Applejack said. They bolted up to Twilight's room.

When they got there England was reading a book. "England! Okay so like we were playing Seven Minutes in Heaven and I volunteered and I picked Doctor Whooves but he's a pony not a country and then we found Vinyl who is also a pony and Derpy and we aren't sure who else there could be." Pinkie Pie explained. Only she said it really fast.

"_More_ of you are coming?" England asked. "Yes!" they all said.

"Wait, I'm confused. What is going on here?" Doctor Whooves asked. AJ explained everything. "Oh, I'm still confused."

"Um, guys?" They turned to the door to see Fluttershy with two people behind her. "I found Lyra and Bon Bon."

"I'M A HUMAN!" Lyra yelled. "Oh my Celestia, would you please stop embarrassing me?" Bon Bon said. "What's happening?" Spike had woken up (they were surprised he hadn't woken from the sound of the music).

He looked around and immediately recognized the people. Rarity appeared in the doorway with two more people behind her. "Um, Applejack?" Rarity pushed the old woman and young man into the bed room. "Big Macintosh? Granny? Is that you?"

"E-yup."

Applejack burst into tears and hugged her family. A few nations came up to see why the ponies had disappeared. Rarity and Pinkie Pie did there best to explain everything. "I think it's time to end this party." England said.

"But it's only 9 o'clock!" Pinkie whined. They heard England tell everyone to leave and a bunch of complaining. But in less then two minutes the house was quiet. Everyone gathered downstairs and Russia went to get the girls from England's neighbor.

"So this is the 3rd dimension and you're all personifications of countries? That's it, I've gone crazy." Vinyl said after England explained again. "How do we get back?" Bon Bon asked.

"That's the part I'm not sure about. See, me and Twilight were trying to make a spell to send them back home but Twilight's ill and I'm not sure what's wrong."

"Great, so we're going to be stuck here forever." Doctor Whooves moaned.

"Now, now sunny, don't give up hope. I'm sure a smart boy like Mr. England can fix everything." Granny Smith said hopefully.

There was a silence and they heard something from upstairs. *Thump* England stood and walked slowly to the stairs. He didn't see anything but there was a flash of pink and suddenly Twilight was in his arms. Twilight looked at him for a second before her eyes glazed over and she said in a hoarse voice, "She's coming."

**A/N: DUN DUN DUUUNNN! ****You were not expecting that. I had so much fun writing this, like, so much fun. What better chapter to have Pinkie Pie break the forth wall? I just had to, no doubt about it. **

**Oh no! I sense this story coming to an end! :'( I'll cry. But I can also sense a sequel! It'll come after season 4 though guys… Sorry. I already know some of what's going to happen though so, yeah. I think next chapter Ima go back in time again cause I need to write more fluff, ya know? Like, Fluttershy and Canada fluff. You like?**

**Chapter 9: First Kiss (the fluff chapter)**

**Hasta la Pasta Hetalian Bronies!**


	9. Chapter 9- WILL BE FLUFFY!

**WARNING! **

**Chapter contains FLUFF. Lots of FLUFF! ;D**

9- First Kiss

_A week before the party._

Fluttershy was out in the garden. She looked around and when she though she was alone, started signing with the birds.

Her voice was beautiful. Canada felt a little guilty for watching her from behind a tree, but was too shy to say anything. Fluttershy stopped and just stood in the garden smiling. There hadn't been much sun the last few days so the sudden change in weather was sweet. Fluttershy sat on the floor and stretched out in the new shorts and tank top Rarity had made.

Canada got up his courage and stepped out from behind the tree. He slowly walked over to Fluttershy. "Uh… hey Fluttershy." He said quietly. The humanized pony opened her eyes and quickly sat up, blushing. "Oh, hi Canada. Please, sit."

Canada sat next to her and looked up at the sky. "You can call me Matthew." He told her. "Is Matthew your real name?" Fluttershy asked. The nation nodded. "You only tell your real name to people you trust."

Canada smiled at Fluttershy, hoping she wouldn't feel creeped out, like America said she would. She didn't. Fluttershy smiled brightly, "Oh Canada! I mean, Matthew, I'm so honored!" Fluttershy giggled and tackled him in a hug. _He trusts me…_ she thought smiling. Canada smiled and hugged her back. They separated slightly and Fluttershy blushed.

"I'm sorry…" she mumbled, pulling away. "No, no! Really, it's fine." Canada smiled and gently pulled her back in. This was _not_ something Fluttershy would have expected from him… She didn't mind. It was late afternoon so the sun had just started to set and the two sat in each other's arms watching it…

That was until this… "Yo MATTIE! FLUTTERSHY! WHAT'S UP?" America yelled. The two jumped about five feet in the air and crawled apart.

"America! The hell-", Canada started to say but America interrupted him. "Now is that anyway to speak in front of a lady?" Canada's face actually started turning red, but not from embarrassment. From anger. Rainbow Dash was behind the American carrying a skateboard. "Guess who we just bumped into? Germany and Pinkie Pie! And Germany's hair was all messed up, man it was funny…"

Canada could have cared less but he didn't say so. He stood up and went over to Fluttershy, offering a hand. The scared girl took it (America really took her by surprise) and stood up.

The two walked into the house together. They passed a somber looking Pinkie Pie but decided not to ask. In the house, they sat in the living room and played card games with Spike. Applejack was in the kitchen with the two Asian countries but the rest were nowhere to be heard or scene. Canada had put on some classical music for them to listen too.

Suddenly, Pinkie Pie came running in with Applejack, the Asians, Rainbow Dash and America. They looked somber. "What's the matter guys?" Spike asked. "We have to leave, now." Pinkie explained the problem. Canada looked at Fluttershy and noticed small tears in her eyes. He took her hand and offered a smile. Germany came in with the rest and then England and Twilight followed a little bit after. The ponies (and Spike) stood up at the front of the room.

Before Fluttershy stood up, she whispered to Canada, "I'll never forget you, Matthew."

As England began to chant his spell, Fluttershy closed her eyes and felt her self lifted off the ground. Then she began to see the images.

Fluttershy was in a city she didn't know and there were humans running all around screaming and looking for loved ones. A strange looking army was tearing up the streets and going to what looked like a very important building. She flew to it and got there but she was too late.

Inside Fluttershy saw Canada, America, England, France, Germany, Italy, China, Russia and Japan, plus the nice albino country that found them in the first place. They were being hung by their necks in the front hall. She got onto her knees and cried out loud.

Then she was in Ponyville, but everyone was gone and an evil light was cast over everything. She saw the ponies she loved, dead, and her friends being dragged away by a huge gray pony who she didn't know. The pony looked back at her. Their eyes glowed purple and she had a wicked smile. The pony laughed and Fluttershy felt herself hit the ground before passing out.

When she woke up, Fluttershy was in her bedroom. But then it faded and she saw she was just in England's guest bedroom. She felt tears still in her eyes and turned over to see Canada lying next to her. Fluttershy gasped but quickly shut her mouth again. _He looks cute when he's sleeping…_ she thought.

Fluttershy smiled and closed her eyes, but opened them again. The images she saw still bounced around in her head. Fluttershy shook her head and buried her face into Canada's chest. She couldn't help it. She started crying. This act woke up Canada. He saw Fluttershy clinging to him and crying. "Shh, it's okay." He rubbed her back. "Oh Matthew, it was horrible. I-I saw her t-take them away and y-you and A-America and the others d-d-d-, I just can't say it!" She cried some more and squeezed tighter. "I don't ever want to leave. Not if it means she's waiting for us there." Fluttershy said.

Canada kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry your safe here with me. I won't let anyone hurt you, ever." Fluttershy looked up at him. "Y-you mean it?" He nodded.

"Do you want to tell me what you saw?"

Fluttershy shook her head. "It was too painful. You don't think I saw the future, did you?" She asked. Canada shook his head, but he knew it wasn't true. Once, England preformed a spell on him and Canada saw the out come of WW2. He hadn't told anyone because he thought it wasn't real. But then after a little mix up, Cuba told him he saw who would win in the 2012 Olympics for the men's 400 freestyle relay. France.

He knew what ever Fluttershy saw was true unless some power, good enough to change the future, came along. He sighed and the two lay there for awhile.

Eventually Fluttershy feel asleep again and so did Canada. They didn't have any dreams. It was nice. When Canada woke up, it was morning and Fluttershy was no where to be seen. He got up and looked around.

"I'm out here Matthew." He spun around and saw Fluttershy sitting on the roof out side the window. "Why are you out here?" he asked. Fluttershy shrugged. "Wanna go flying with me for a bit?" She turned and held out a hand. Canada stepped out onto the roof.

"I can't fly Fluttershy." he reminded her. She smiled. "I know silly, just take my hand." She stood up as Canada took her hand. Fluttershy jumped and they were off.

"How…?" Canada asked. "I have no idea!" Fluttershy laughed. They flew around for awhile (Fluttershy discovered she could no longer stand on clouds) before landing in a park. It was dark and gloomy again but that didn't damper the mood. They went out for ice cream and pet dogs when they saw them.

A few people pointed and stared at Fluttershy because of her unusual hair.

The two sat on a park bench and just enjoyed each other's company. "Fluttershy, I want you to know that I really like you. I mean, I _really_ like you." Fluttershy beamed, "Well I _really_ like you too."

"It's not fair. We understand each other and you're the only person I have ever felt like this with. I don't want you to leave." Canada closed his eyes and hugged Fluttershy.

"Oh Matthew, I don't want to leave either. But I have to do what's right for my country. Even if what I saw was true, maybe I could change it." Fluttershy said hopefully. She looked up at Canada and he looked at her.

Fluttershy smiled, "I love you Matthew."

"I love you too." And that was that. Fluttershy, no longer that shy, kissed Canada on the cheek. "Oh, sorry I-", Fluttershy said, pulling away. But Canada didn't mind, and he pulled her back in to finally kiss Fluttershy on the lips.

_The day before _

"I think you upset Canada." Rainbow Dash said when the pair where out of ear shot.

"Nah, no one can upset Canada. He's the nicest guy you'll ever meet." America said. He was setting up a miniature ramp for skateboarding. Once he was done, Rainbow placed the board on the ground and started testing it out.

"We have boards like this back in Equestria, but not with American flags on the bottom." Rainbow Dash told America. "Well duh! Otherwise that'd be weird." They laughed and Rainbow Dash showed him the tricks she could do on the skate board.

"Not bad," America said when she was done, "now watch the master." America was truly the master at skateboarding. He did a Kickflip, Double Kickflip, and a Triple Kickflip, a 360, a Sweeper, and a couple Ollies.

"I can do more but I'm tired." Rainbow Dash was amazed. She thought America was the coolest guy ever. Even cooler than Soarin! She just wanted to impress him, but maybe skate boarding wasn't it…

They sat under a tree and America told her about his favorite bands and Rainbow Dash told him about the Wonderbolts. "Someday I'm going to be a Wonderbolt." Rainbow Dash smiled and thought about her one and only dream.

"You know, at my place we have people on teams like the Wonderbolts. But they fly in planes." America told her. "That's so cool! I wanna fly a plane." Rainbow Dash figured, if she couldn't fly on her own then a plane was the next best thing.

"I could teach you!" America said without thinking.

"Really!? Oh that'd be awesome!" Rainbow Dash tackled the nation in a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you America!"

America smiled, "Call me Alfred."

Before Rainbow Dash could react, Pinkie Pie burst into the area with Applejack, China and Japan. "Rainbow Dash! We have got to go, now!" The two stood up.

"Why? What happened?" Rainbow Dash asked, not letting go of America. "We have to protect Equestria! If anything tries to attack while we're not there, Equestria is done for!" Applejack explained. Rainbow Dash gasped, "Oh my Celestia, I never even thought about that."

They all made their way to the living room. Once everyone was gathered, England started the spell. In the middle of it, America got up and left the room. He couldn't bear to see the coolest girl he ever knew slip right out of his fingers before he had a chance to tell her how he felt.

From the hall, America could hear three shrill voices, and then Applejack. He walked back in to see them, all of them, still here. He was so happy to see Rainbow Dash he could have danced all over Europe! He practically skipped over to her and the little girl in her arms. They asked a lot of questions and apparently, chocolate milk has magic qualities in Equestria. Or when poured by Scootaloo.

That night, Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo were so tired; they didn't even question why Fluttershy wasn't in the room with them. "I'm so happy you're okay." Scootaloo told Rainbow Dash. "Same here kid."

_The day of the party _

"What do you mean we can't come?" Sweetie Bell whined. "What I mean is this is a party for older people and if it where just us we would let you stay. But these other nations can be quite rowdy so you have to go to Miss Middleton's house." Rarity told the Crusaders.

"This isn't fair." Apple bloom crossed her arms. "I promise you it is. Have I ever told a lie?" Applejack smiled at her sister. Russia smiled and noticed they were missing one Crusader. "Where did Scootaloo go?"

Scootaloo wanted to bring her scooter but it was in her room. She ran away from the group and went to go get it. Up in the room, Fluttershy was just finishing getting ready.

"Oh, hello Scootaloo. Are you looking for you're scooter?" she asked. "How'd you know?"

"I had a hunch."

Scootaloo shrugged and grabbed her scooter. Before leaving, she wanted to say bye to Rainbow Dash. "Do you know where Rainbow Dash is?" Scootaloo asked. "She's in the bathroom cutting her mane." Fluttershy pointed to the closed door.

"What!?" Scootaloo ran to the door and started banging on it. "Rainbow Dash, don't cut your hair!" But it was too late. Rainbow Dash opened the door. Her hair was short and spiky. It actually looked pretty good. Scootaloo's mouth was wide open. "What? You don't like my new hair style?" Rainbow Dash teased.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Fluttershy said. Russia poked his head in the door. "It's time to go Scootaloo." Scootaloo sighed and let Russia pick her up.

Downstairs, Rarity kissed her sister goodbye and watched as Russia walked with them to England's neighbor's house. The girls went to go get ready and a few hours later the party had begun!

Fluttershy spent most of the night with Canada. They danced when they weren't guarding the drinks. Mostly the beer…. Hey, Prussia gets a little crazy at these parties.

Anyway, Fluttershy needed a break from the loud music so she went out in the hall to relax. Fluttershy was daydreaming about Angel meeting Canada for the first time when she heard the door open and familiar voices arguing.

"I told you we shouldn't have come in! Who are all these people!?"

"I'm a human."

"Would you _please_ stop blabbering about being a _human_?!"

Fluttershy turned her head and saw a mint green and white haired girl next to a purple and pink haired girl. The mint one was wearing jeans and a mint green blouse with a lyre on it and sneakers. The other had on jeans too but with flats and a yellow blouse that had a candy design.

"Lyra, Bon Bon, is that you?" Fluttershy asked.

"Fluttershy?" The two asked in unison. She nodded happily and they all hugged. "Oh thank Celestia! We had no idea what was going on!" Lyra said. "Where are we?" Bon Bon asked. "No time for that, follow me."

Fluttershy led then to Twilight's room and everything was explained. After the house cleared of nations, they went downstairs to wait for Russia to get back. Fluttershy paced nervously around the room. Lyra and Bon Bon where in her vision. They were dead on the ground. So were all the other ponies in the room.

"Hey, are you okay Fluttershy?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Um, uh, yes, I'm fine." But she wasn't. Fluttershy hugged Rainbow tightly. Then they heard the thump. England walked over to the stairs and they all saw a flash of pink. Fluttershy didn't see what else happened but she heard Twilight's voice say, "She's coming."

"Um, Iggy, what just happened?" America asked. England walked over with Twilight in his arms. "What's going on?" Derpy asked. "I'm not sure." England said, placing Twilight in an armchair.

Rarity was biting her nails. She was super nervous, as any pony could tell. She looked out the window, where you usually have a perfect view of London, to see flames.

**A/N: Oh snap! Was that not a good chapter? I want to congratulate my fav pony FLUTTERSHY on winning fan fav during the Hub's fan fav thing! I** **'fav' too many times right there… Anyway, school started for me yesterday (and I was sick :( but I had to go anyway) so don't hate me if I don't update soon! But ya know what that means? We r so close to season 4 I can almost smell it! R&R nd I promise I will PM u back as a pony or nation or someone. I'm bored.**

**Hasta la Pasta Hetalian Bronies! XD**

**PS- I have the Brady Bunch Theme song stuck in my head… Not sure if I should be annoyed or not. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Double Digits!**

_Last time on They Might Be Ponies,_

_Okay, so like, Canada and Fluttershy got closer and it vas super cute, but Fluttershy like, had zis totally veird vision about ze countries and ponies dying zat vas like, caused by England's totally not cool spells. And zen America vas like, totally trying to impress Rainbow Dash but he like, didn't even get to first base. Zen zey had zis totally vicked party and MORE ponies started to come, zen Twilight like, woke up and totally freaked zem all out. Zen Rarity looked out ze vindow and London vas like, totally in flames. Sooo not cool… So yeah, enjoy ze chapter!_

10- London in Flames

Rarity was biting her nails. She was super nervous, as any pony could tell. She looked out the window, where you usually have a perfect view of London, to see flames. "Ah!" she screamed running towards the window. Everyone went to join her. "Bloody hell! Why didn't I feel it?" England looked down at his midsection, where it should have been turning to ash like it has in the past.

"Dude, this is bad. We have to do something." America said. "Was London in town tonight?" England shook his head. "No, she was at Beijing's house." The countries let out a sigh of relief. "It's Noxaria!" they all turned to the arm chair. Twilight was standing in front of it with a determined look on her face.

"Twilight!" Rarity yelled, running towards the pony. Her other friends went to hug her. "Thank goodness you're all right." Fluttershy said quietly. "Twilight, who's Noxaria?" England asked. The unicorn quickly explained every thing to them. "She must be stopped -aru!"

"Hai, we cannot let her take over our world like this!" Japan said. Everyone looked surprised, he was usually very quiet. "She can't be stopped with regular weapons or even magic, she must be stopped with the Elements of Harmony." Twilight told them. By now all the countries knew what she was talking about.

"Can we at least weaken her with weapons and things like that?" Italy asked. "I suppose it's worth a shot. But if my hunch is correct, Noxaria isn't even in London yet. It's only her army." Twilight told them. "We need to hurry though. When she comes all of hell will be unleashed."

"But Twi, we don't have the Elements of Harmony." Applejack reminded her. "Yeah, they're still in Equestria!" Pinkie Pie shouted. Twilight sighed, "While I was in a coma, I had a vision from Celestia. She told me the elements would be there when we most needed it."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go destroy an army!" Rarity shouted. She snapped her fingers and everyone was in battle outfits. Hers was extra sparkly. "Wow, I wouldn't have expected that from you Rarity!" Rainbow Dash nudged her friend.

They all started to run out of the house just as Russia got back with the CMC. They were quickly informed about the situation. It took some convincing, but the CMC eventually stayed with Granny Smith. "You all be careful now, ya here?!" Granny Smith yelled as they marched off.

"Do we really have to do this?" Lyra asked. "YES!" they all said. Tanks, Jeeps, machine guns, and stuff like that was already outside. America got settled into an all American fighter jet. Rainbow took the other (she said she could handle it).

England and Twilight took a tank, so did Germany with Italy and Pinkie. France quickly taught Rarity, Fluttershy, Lyra, Big Mac, Dr. Whooves, Bon Bon, and Vinyl how to use a machine gun (but not Derpy, they gave her a few Grenades); while Japan offered Applejack his spare samurai sword (can you believe she knew how to use it?). China was equipped with his wok (as usual) and Russia with his lead pipe.

Canada sat behind the wheel of one of the Jeeps, France drove the other. Anyone not in a tank or jet rode with them. They were all connected with a radio in their ears so if anything happened, help would be on the way.

"Let's kick ass." England said.

They made it to London in under a minute (like a boss). The city had been evacuated and fire fighters were all over the place. An army was slowly closing in on the officers. Some of England's military were already there, but they were having trouble defending the city. Germany fired without mercy at the oncoming army.

They didn't look human. They were strange looking animals- no, monsters. They ranged from huge bears with ginormous fangs, to skinny elf creatures with deadly claws and a wicked stare. It was bone chilling.

Germany wasn't phased.

Meanwhile, America was surprised at Rainbow's flying skills. He guessed that since she was a Pegasus back home, it came naturally. "America, we need to get these fire fighters out of here!" America grunted in agreement.

"France!" the French men responded. "Get everyone not in the army out of there! We need to take these bitches out!"

"Vous l'avez."

France stopped the vehicle and jumped out. Everyone followed. Rarity had some how known they would do something like this because they're outfits were all fire proof. The odd looking group plowed through the streets (Pinkie could tell from this far when something was about to fall so she would tell them even though she was a good few blocks away) and managed to get the men out of there.

Now let's get something straight, the streets themselves weren't on fire. Just the buildings, but it was still quite dangerous.

Anyway, Fluttershy looked up. She sensed something was wrong. "A kitten! There's a kitten stuck in that apartment!" she yelled. Before anyone could stop her, Fluttershy flew up to the third floor window and dove inside.

"Fluttershy!" Canada kicked the burning door open and ran upstairs. Fluttershy was searching all around the room for the cat. It was hiding in the corner, behind a couch. "Come here little guy, I won't hurt you." her voice was soft and soothing. Fluttershy grabbed the cat and held it close.

"Fluttershy?!" Canada yelled. Fluttershy followed his voice. "Matthew!?"

"Fluttershy!" Canada hugged her tightly, the cat between them. He kissed her forehead, "We have to go!" Suddenly, the floor below them shook. "Holy crap." Canada whispered before it gave out completely.

But somehow they were suspended in midair, even though Fluttershy didn't jump. They looked up and saw wings on her back. "My- my wings!" Fluttershy gasped. The rest of the building was about to collapse on them but Fluttershy flew out before anything bad could happen.

When they got back to the ground, everyone gasped at Fluttershy's wings. "Derpy, you too!" Doctor Whooves said, examining the Pegasus's wings. "No time to ogle! We need to move!" Rarity yelled. "England has just reported that the army is closing in!"

"This way!" France yelled.

Rainbow Dash was firing without mercy on the enemy army. They were still far enough away for no one on her side to be hurt. She noticed while flying over them, they weren't human. Most of the soldiers were animals standing in an upright position like a human. They're eyes were glazed over. She shuddered.

"Hey Alfie! I think some of the soldiers are from another dimension!"

"Well, duh Rainbow."

They traveled in large groups, not altogether to space out attacks. But it looked like enough to keep a few people busy for a while. It reminded Rainbow Dash of the attack on Canterlot caused by the Changelings.

Below, the ponies and nations stood their ground with the British army behind them. "How the hay did they get here so fast?" Applejack asked. "Japan shrugged, "It's kind of our thing." Applejack took this as a legit answer.

"Hold your fire until I give the command!" England, who had his torso halfway out of the tank, said. "Except those in the air."

A group of fifty animals and monsters came closer and closer. Soon they were only about forty feet away. "Ready…" everyone gripped their weapons tightly, "on three… One… Two…. THREE! CHARGE!" They raced forward as if their lives depended on it. Applejack tore through a few monsters with her katana alongside Japan. He was surprised at how skilled she was.

They cleared one area but soon, more came along. While Applejack was busy dealing with a very determined and unnaturally sized hedgehog, she hadn't noticed the strange monster creeping up on her. "Oh no you don't! Aiyha!" China smacked it down with his wok and Russia came over to hit it in the head with his pipe.

Rarity was having a small amount of difficulty. She was lucky the beasts didn't use much machinery in battle. France had her back and made sure nothing snuck up on her. Fluttershy flew over the scene with multiple grenades and a machine gun.

Rainbow saw her flying and almost crashed the plane. "Fluttershy, when'd you get your wings back!?" Fluttershy threw a grenade at a large mob of cheetahs. "Rainbow, land your plane and see if you have wings again!" Rainbow immediately did this; she landed on top of a small building and quickly got out of her jet.

She stretched and felt her wings flapping in the wind. "SWEET!" She flew down to the ground, grabbed Canada, and plopped him in to the jet. "I hope you can fly these things!"

Who was she kidding, of course he knew how. He was freakin' Canada.

Things seemed to be going well for the 3rd dimesioners. That was until the next wave came. These soldiers were human and mostly female. They too had their eyes glazed over. At first they posed no threat, until of course they started to bust out the spells.

It was too much for the Brits; soon they began to drop like flies. Big Mac was just killing off a whole crowd of human soldiers when he was stabbed in the side by one of those elf creatures. "Mistress will rise and conquer all!" he said before Applejack sliced the bastards head off with her sword.

"Big Mac, are you alright?!" She asked, frantically trying to stop the blood. "Looks like they found a chink in his amour." France had suddenly come and was helping Applejack. "Big Macintosh, can you hear me?

"E-yup."

"Are you okay?"

"Nope."

Rarity was standing over them and she used her magic to levitate Big Mac into a tank with Twilight.

"These spells are going to destroy your army!" Twilight said frantically from the inside of the tank. England was firing at anything that got close. "We can't use magic at a time like this. We just need to hope we don't screw up!"

"No, we need the Elements." Twilight whispered. She climbed out of the tank and onto the battle field. It was bloody alright, but from what she could tell it was better on her side. That advantage was slowly disappearing.

Suddenly a blood curdling laugh spread throughout the city. Twilight yelped in pain and covered her ears. She saw Fluttershy fall from the sky, only to have Derpy (of all ponies) catch her. "I will win Twilight Sparkle, and Celestia can't save you now! HA HA HA HA!" Noxaria stepped from a crowd of soldiers, growing in size as she did.

"That's not true; we don't need Celestia to save us!" The other Elements stepped next to Twilight. Fluttershy quickly recovered from her fall and stood with her chin jutted out. "As long as we have the Elements of Harmony, we will always be stronger then you!"

"Well, where are they?" Noxaria asked. Twilight looked at her friends, "Wherever we need them to be."

The six rose up from the ground, they glowed the colors of their elements. In a bright flash of colorful light, they were all transformed in to ten feet tall girls, with wings and horns (on their respective ponies). "You ready girls?" Twilight asked. And again, without waiting for an answer she yelled, "CHARGE!"

**A/N: I hope this is better then I think… **

"**Vous l'avez."- 'You got it' in French**

**Review Pwease!**

**Hasta la Pasta Hetalian Bronies! ;) **


End file.
